


Fourth Time's the Charm

by onionrings_andhoneymustard



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Snippets, State of Mind Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionrings_andhoneymustard/pseuds/onionrings_andhoneymustard
Summary: "I wish I could just … fast forward my life."Unfinished/Incomplete. Became the inspiration behindHere, NowPart of theScenes from the Lone Star State Collection
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Scenes from the Lone Star State





	Fourth Time's the Charm

The first therapist Owen chooses doesn't end up being a good fit for T.K.. The same can be said for the second and the third. The fourth one, though, seems promising; T.K. actually says, "I like him." after the first session, and that's more than he's said about the others.

He tells T.K. to call him Sam, and says "fuck," and lounges in his armchair like a teenager with an attitude problem. He works primarily with children, and board games and toys and crayons fill the bookshelf beside the soft brown couch. He lets T.K. fiddle with the toys and draw while they talk. So, yeah, T.K. likes him. 

"I wish I could just … fast forward my life. I just want to wake up and be at the point where I'm happy again. I don't think that's too much to ask."

"What would that look like?'

"I don't know. I just don't want to be depressed anymore."


End file.
